


Teasing

by robingurl



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gen, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: Erik teases Christine before a show.





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> This can work for either LND or POTO. I wrote it with POTO in mind. This was requested on tumblr.

Erik Teasing Christine 

“My dear you don’t have to perform.” His voice sent shivers down her spine as she sat at her vanity brushing her long brown hair. 

She only tried to ignore him and not give in. “You know very well that yes, I have to perform.” 

“Ah but Christine are you sure you want to?” She freezes, goose bumps appearing on her arms as hands slink softly down her sides. Christine could feel his fingertips touching her skin through the sheer robe she was wearing. “After all you aren’t, shall we say, dressed for the occasion?” 

“My dress is on it’s way.” She found herself whispering in return now wishing she had worn more under the night gown. “Erik, stop this. You know I have to perform tonight after all you wrote the music.” 

A sly proud smirk crossed the man’s features as he stood behind her. “Stop what? I’ve done nothing to you…” He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “My Christine, don’t try and hide it. I can see even in the dim fire light that you are needing me.” 

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she shook her head. Again the hair on her body stood up and goose bumps reappeared just seconds after they had gone away. 

“Your nipples are erect..” His voice whispered as his gloved hands reached around her body to touch them briefly through the sheer dressing gown. She let out a small gasp closing her eyes trying not to fall for him. He chuckled softly in her ear as they swelled a bit more erect poking through her dressing gown. “My what’s this? I barely touched them.” Again his gloved fingers tapped the nipples gently then took them and started to twist them. 

“E-Erik – d-don’t….” Her voice trailed off as she tried to hold in another moan of pleasure. His hands let go of her nipples and cupped her supple breasts in his hands squeezing gently. She felt herself clench her thighs together. “I-it’s too close to the show.” 

“My dear what sort of man do you take me for? I could never allow my angel to go out on stage so aroused and needing my touch.” His voice sent shivers down her spine as it always did when he spoke of her need so out right. “Let me take care of your body so that you can focus on singing and not on your need for me.” 

Her body seemed to react on it’s own, her thighs parted for him as she leaned back. He held her and one of his hands dropped from her breast to her cunt. His gloved finger rubbed her clit and spread her lips, a wet squelch was heard. “Just as I thought. My poor Christine. Let me help.” He kissed her neck as he started to rub her where she needed it the most. His other hand squeezing her breast. “If you perform well, I’ll make sure to keep you full tonight as a reward.” 

Christine’s back arched as his words caused more arousal. He only chuckled. “That’s right, my dear. Give in to me.” 

“A-Angel….s-stop if you don’t I-I’ll, I-I’ll…hnng.” She moaned her head falling back. 

“That’s right,” He leaned forward a bit more. “Call my name.” His fingers pressed harder against her clit, one slipping in to her cunt.

“E-Erik. A-Ahh…!” She found herself pushing his hand between his legs. As always he knew exactly what to say and where to rub. With a cry she orgasmed falling back into him. As she lay there riding it out he continued to rub her and twist her nipple around. “E-Erik, n-not fair…” 

He only smiled kissing her hair, keeping his finger inside her a few seconds longer. “My angel, I know what you need. Now you will be able to perform properly.”


End file.
